Behind The Shadow
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) Ketika kita membicarakan stalker atau sasaeng, yang muncul di benak kita adalah hal-hal buruk atau hal-hal berbau fanatik. Tapi, cerita ini akan membeberkan sisi lain dari stalker. Sudut pandang mana yang kau pakai, itu pilihanmu sendiri. #BangHim. A/N : iseng aja update soalnya gabut dan tiba-tiba ngetik cerita ini wkwkwk


**Behind The Shadow**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Kim Himchan, Kim ahjussi (OC), and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

Wkwkwk, another absurd FF! A **romance** , **thriller** , dan **crime** FF persembahan dari Mandaa. Hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat menulis FF thriller Manda yang lagi ganas-ganasnyaaaa!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film action yang Manda tonton saat liburan sekolah awal tahun ini (terutama G.I Joe dan Fast and Furious!).

 _Recommended_ banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _Song Jieun ft. Yongguk – Going Crazy_!

.

.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

Suara jepretan kamera memenuhi sekitar _namja_ itu, yang kini tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan tangan melambai. Senyum manisnya membuat banyak _fangirls_ tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berteriak histeris, menyahuti namanya.

"KIM HIMCHAN! KIM HIMCHAN! KIM HIMCHAN!"pekik mereka semua, keras dan semangat.

 _Namja_ bernama Kim Himchan itu melambai pada mereka, dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ -nya yang menjaganya. Dia baru saja berjalan turun dari panggung, dan baru saja menyudahi _performance_ -nya di atas panggung.

Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan, dan para _bodyguard_ berusaha untuk membuka jalan bagi Himchan. Himchan berjalan memasuki mobil itu, kemudian duduk di dalamnya dengan tenang.

"Ah, penampilan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."gumamnya.

 _Eh_?

Himchan menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa bangku di sebelahnya tidak kosong. Terdapat sesuatu yang dibungkus, rapi dan berpita manis. Himchan tersenyum, kemudian meraih bungkusan itu dan mengamatinya. Dia tidak menemukan surat, ataupun tanda apapun yang menunjukkan identitas pemberi.

"Baiklah. Kado yang cantik untuk dibuka di rumah."gumamnya, kemudian memegangi kado itu erat-erat.

BRM!

Dan kemudian, mobil itu pun melaju perlahan, meninggalkan lokasi panggung tadi.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih, Kim _ahjussi_. Besok aku akan pergi ke agensi sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku jemput, Himchan _-ah_?"tanya _namja_ paruh baya di kursi pengemudi, menatap Himchan dengan agak khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Besok aku akan berangkat sendiri. Sampai jumpa!"

Himchan melambai padanya, kemudian membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan masuk. Dia merogoh kunci rumahnya, kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan.

CKLIK!

Lampu otomatis menyala. Himchan berjalan ke dalam, membuka sepatunya dan duduk di sofa. Tak lupa, dia meraih radio di meja nakas sampingnya dan mulai menyalakannya.

" _Yap, kali ini kita kembali dengan lagu dari Jung Daehyun yang baru saja rilis!_ "

"Hmm, kurasa aku akan membeli album Daehyun besok."gumam Himchan.

Sementara ruangan itu dipenuhi suara merdu penyanyi kesukaan Himchan, dia mulai terpikirkan dengan kado misterius yang dia dapat. Himchan meraih kado itu, kemudian menarik pitanya.

DEG!

Himchan kaget. Matanya membelalak, dan dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Himchan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak kado itu, kemudian menarik keluar sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebuah buku yang sangat familiar olehnya.

"I-ini kan.."gumam Himchan.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _1 minggu yang lalu._

 _Himchan berjalan melewati banyak staff di backstage, dengan seorang yeoja yang mengekorinya. Sebuah skrip ada di tangannya, dan Himchan membacanya baik-baik._

" _Setelah ini adalah penampilanmu, Himchan! Kuharap kau bersiaga saja di sini dan tunggu aba-aba MC yang memanggilmu!"ucap yeoja itu, dan Himchan hanya bergumam–malas menanggapi._

 _Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Himchan merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket perform-nya. Sebuah buku berwarna cokelat, dengan gembok dan tak lupa stiker-stiker pemberian fans di sana. Himchan merogoh kalung yang dia pakai, dan membuka gembok itu dengan kunci yang ia kalungkan._

 _CKLEK_

 _Setelah gemboknya terbuka, Himchan meraih pulpen di dalam buku itu dan mulai menulis lagi._

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Hari ini, aku akan perform untuk pertama kalinya memperkenalkan lagu dari album baruku! I put so much efforts on it, dan aku harap respon orang-orang baik, seperti album sebelumnya! Oh ya! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan menyanyi tanpa koreografi. Yap! Lagu ballad!**_

 _ **Semoga aku bisa melalui comeback stage hari ini!**_

 _ **Hime-chan**_

 _Setelah menulis di atas kertas itu, Himchan segera menguncinya dengan gembok lagi. Dia mendekap buku itu, merasakan ikatan kuat dengan buku itu._

 _Yap, buku itu adalah buku diary pemberian dari seorang fans beberapa bulan lalu, pada sebuah acara fansign._

" _Kim Himchan!"_

" _Ya!"_

 _Himchan menyahut panggilan itu, dan segera berdiri dan menghampiri MC yang bersiap-siap memanggilnya dari atas panggung._

 _Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia menaruh asal buku diary itu di atas meja rias._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Himchan menatap buku di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah kehilangan buku _diary_ itu, Himchan benar-benar kalang kabut. Pasalnya, semua curhatan, semua masalah, semua keluh kesah yang tidak dia perlihatkan di depan orang banyak ada di sana. Bahkan, seluruh kontak, nama teman, kontak agensi, bahkan nomor ponselnya sendiri pun ada di sana!

Himchan gemetar ketakutan. Dugaannya benar selama ini. Himchan jadi sedikit menjauh dari _fans-fans_ -nya, semenjak insiden hilangnya buku _diary_ itu.

Ternyata benar, seorang _fans_ mengambilnya dan–oh, Himchan harap ini hanyalah mimpi–membacanya.

Himchan menatap kotak itu lagi, dan mengernyit ketika ada sebuah _sticky notes_ kuningdi sana. Himchan meraih _note_ itu, kemudian mendekatkannya ke arah wajah. Seketika, wajahnya memanas; ketakutan, lebih tepatnya.

 _Ceritamu sungguh indah. Aku jadi tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Tenang, aku takkan membocorkan isi buku ini pada siapapun. Aku akan menjadikannya konsumsi pribadi._

 _Sebentar lagi, kau akan mengenalku_.

BRAK!

Dan kemudian, kita bisa mendengar suara benda yang dibanting ke lantai oleh Himchan.

Ya, buku _diary_ beserta kotak misterius itu.

-XOXO-

Pagi menjelang.

Himchan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan-jalan santai. Pakaiannya kali ini adalah _training suit_ , dengan _t-shirt_ sederhana polos berwarna ungu dan sepatu _sport_ yang nyaman dipakai. Himchan memegangi tasnya, kemudian meraih _headset_ -nya dan memakainya. Dia mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Himchan bersyukur tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya tengah berjalan di trotoar. Rumahnya yang memang dekat dengan kantor agensi memudahkan Himchan untuk mengaksesnya.

"Pagi ini segar sekali. Rasanya, aku jadi ingin bolos latihan dan berkeliling saja."gumam Himchan.

Himchan menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya, sesekali tertawa melihat interaksi tetangga-tetangganya. Ada penjual sosis yang dikelilingi anak-anak, ibu-ibu yang tengah mengobrol sembari membawa belanjaan dari supermarket, para pengemudi taksi yang bersenda gurau membicarakan pertandingan bola semalam, dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Damai, itu yang Himchan rasa.

Perlahan, Himchan sampai di depan pintu gerbang agensinya. Seorang satpam menyapanya hangat, dan Himchan membalas sapaannya juga dengan sama hangatnya.

Tapi kemudian, satpam itu terdiam, menatap ke arah Himchan–lebih tepatnya, ke belakang Himchan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Himchan.

Satpam itu tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi dia langsung menarik tangan Himchan dan berjalan cepat ke dalam. Himchan bingung, kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia tidak melihat apapun di sana.

"Kim _ahjussi_!"pekik satpam itu, kemudian seorang _namja_ paruh baya– _namja_ yang semalam mengantar Himchan–menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Namjoon?"tanya Kim _ahjussi_.

Namjoon meminta Himchan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa tunggu, dan berbincang dengan Kim _ahjussi_. Himchan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan Himchan semakin heran dengan raut wajah panik dari Kim _ahjussi_.

Setelah berbincang, Namjoon segera undur diri dan Kim _ahjussi_ menghampirinya. Himchan menatapnya dengan alis tertekuk–sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang mengikutimu, dan dia memotretmu diam-diam. Kau akan tinggal sementara di gedung ini."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Himchan terdiam kaku bagai es.

-XOXO-

Tak terasa, malam kembali menyapa.

 _Schedule_ yang sibuk–tentu saja, _comeback stage_ -nya benar-benar sibuk–dan juga acara-acara _variety show_ yang melelahkan membuat Himchan hanya bisa diam seharian. Himchan tengah berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di gedung agensi, merasakan kelelahan yang menerpanya.

CKLEK

Himchan membuka kamarnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kasurnya di sana. Himchan merasa agak tidak nyaman–tidak terasa seperti rumah sederhananya yang terletak dekat dengan agensi.

"Siapa orang itu?"gumam Himchan, penasaran dengan sosok yang membuntutinya tadi pagi.

Himchan berjalan ke arah dapur, berniat untuk meminum segelas air putih dari kulkas. Tapi kemudian, sesuatu membuatnya terdiam. Sebuah _sticky notes_ ada di sana, berwarna kuning dan tertulis oleh tinta hitam.

Himchan mencabut _sticky notes_ itu, kemudian membacanya.

Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum.

 _Aku melihat perform-mu hari ini, kau benar-benar seperti malaikat. Kuharap kau beristirahat malam ini, karena besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan._

"Ckckck, dasar Kim _ahjussi_. Kalau mau memujiku, kenapa tidak langsung mengucapkannya? Heran."gumam Himchan, kemudian membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol air putih.

Himchan meraih _notes_ itu, kemudian terdiam lagi. Dia tampaknya menyadari sesuatu.

Himchan menaruh botol air mineral di tangannya dengan tidak sabaran, dan segera berlari ke arah kotak misterius pemberian _fans_ kemarin. Dia membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan tangannya yang gemetar langsung meraih _notes_ di sana.

Tidak, itu bukan tulisan tangan Kim _ahjussi_.

 _Notes_ berwarna kuning, yang dihiasi oleh tinta berwarna hitam, dengan _font_ yang sama. Himchan tak tahu apakah dia harus berteriak ketakutan atau hanya menggigil saking _speechless_ -nya.

Itu artinya.. seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar di agensinya ini dan menaruh _sticky notes_ itu.

-XOXO-

Himchan menatap Kim _ahjussi_ yang tengah menyetir dalam diam. Dia sepenuhnya tidak mau menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kepada Kim _ahjussi_. Dia hanya berharap, bahwa _fans_ yang menguntitnya itu tidak berniat jahat padanya.

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya. Lampu merah, dan mobil mereka berhenti. Himchan menatap ke sampingnya, ke arah interaksi orang-orang di sana.

Tapi kemudian, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah motot _sport_ hitam, dengan pengendaranya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam–sepatu hitam, celana hitam, jaket kulit hitam, dan helm _full-face_ hitam–yang membuat Himchan tak dapat mengenalinya. Kamera tergantung pada lehernya. Bukan, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Himchan.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, Himchan merasa bahwa pengendara motor itu tengah menatapnya dari balik kaca helmnya.

BRM!

Tanpa terasa, lampu sudah berubah hijau.

"Sial, lampu hijaunya terasa lama sekali."terdengar gerutuan Kim _ahjussi_.

Himchan terus mengamati motor itu, dan pengendaranya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Himchan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan ingin tahu, sama sekali tidak ada getar ketakutan di sana.

Mobil itu berjalan, dan Himchan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap pengendara motor itu terus.

"Himchan, aku akan membuka jendela. Kurasa udara Seoul sedang panas-panasnya, dan udara mobil ini membuatku serasa mendidih."

Jendela di sebelah Himchan terbuka, dan membuat angin masuk ke dalamnya. Himchan menatap ke arah Kim _ahjussi_ , dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya–merasakan angin yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membuat rambutnya yang lembut melambai indah, mengikuti angin.

Himchan tak lagi menatap pengendara motor misterius tadi. Tapi, apa yang Himchan lakukan adalah salah. Harusnya dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Karena dia tidak menyadari, bahwa pengendara itu mulai mengangkat satu tangannya, dan memotret Himchan dengan kamera yang tergantung pada lehernya.

Ya, Kim Himchan sangat indah.

-XOXO-

Malam kembali menyapa, dan Himchan sudah sejam berada di dalam kamarnya. Untungnya, tadi jadwal hari itu tidak terlalu padat dan Himchan dapat pulang lebih awal ke kamarnya di gedung agensi. Kim _ahjussi_ tengah membeli _sushi_ di luar, tapi entah kenapa lama sekali.

"Sudah sejam aku menunggu dan Kim _ahjussi_ belum kembali."gumam Himchan.

Himchan meraih jaketnya, kemudian memakainya dan berjalan keluar. Dia menatap koridor lantai itu, sepi sekali rasanya.

"Apa aku susul saja?"gumam Himchan.

PIP PIP

Ada sms masuk, dan Himchan menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya. Seketika, dengusan kesal terdengar dari mulutnya.

 _To : Hime-chan_

 _From : Kim ahjussi_

 _Maaf, Himchan, tapi sepertinya produser memanggilku tiba-tiba ke studio rekaman untuk membahas album repackage mu. Aku tidak bisa membelikanmu sushi_.

" _Aish_ , aku beli sendiri saja, lah!"ucap Himchan, kemudian mengantungi ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah _lift_.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, sudah tidak ada orang di sana–tentu saja, karena jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. _Aku ragu toko sushi masih buka jam segini_ ; gumam Himchan. Himchan berjalan keluar gedung.

"Huft, dingin sekali."gumamnya, dan refleks tangannya mendekap dirinya sendiri.

Himchan berbelok di depan gerbang agensi, dia tahu betul dimana toko _sushi_ langganannya. Melihat jalanan yang lenggang, membuat Himchan begitu senang. Suasana sunyi di sekitarnya berhasil menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ah, belum tutup!"pekik Himchan riang, ketika melihat cahaya masih bersinar dari toko _sushi_ itu.

Himchan pun segera menyeberangi jalan, menuju toko _sushi_ itu.

15 menit kemudian, Himchan sudah keluar dari sana. Sekantung plastik _sushi_ sudah ada di tangannya, dan dia akan segera menikmatinya. Tapi kemudian, Himchan merasa takut.

Pasalnya, sekelompok preman berjalan ke arahnya saat ini.

"Hei, hei, hei! Lihat siapa yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini!"ucap salah seorang preman.

Himchan berjalan mundur, dan wajahnya ketakutan. Dia menatap gedung agensi yang terlihat dari kejauhan, tapi dia tidak akan bisa berlari ke sana. Preman-preman itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Ugh, kemarilah, sayang! Kita akan bermain-main malam ini!"

Himchan berjalan mundur, dan bodohnya, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah jalan sempit. Oh, sial. Himchan terpojok sekarang!

"Jangan takut!"

Mata Himchan sudah basah oleh airmata, dan tangannya gemetar bukan main. Plastik _sushi_ itu pun sudah jatuh ke tanah, seiring dengan tubuh Himchan yang nyaris ambruk–kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada dinding di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, kau seperti anak anjing! Khkhkh, lucu sekali!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

BUAGH!

Terdengar suara sesuatu dipukul, dan preman-preman itu menoleh. Preman itu ada 5 orang, dan kini salah satu dari mereka sudah tersungkur ke tanah.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di sana, dengan jaket hitam yang membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat.

"Kurang ajar!"

BUAGH! BUAGH!

Seorang preman maju ke depan, dan menyodorkan tinjuannya. _Namja_ misterius itu menepis hajarannya, dan langsung menendang telak ke arah dada _namja_ itu.

" _Aish_ , dasar tidak berguna!"

BUAK! BUAK!

PRANG!

Seorang preman maju, kemudian mengarahkan tinjuannya terus, tapi _namja_ itu berhasil menepisnya. Bahkan, _namja_ itu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tinggi, dan berhasil menghajar punggung preman itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah dan menghantam sebuah tong sampah.

2 preman yang tersisa menatapnya dengan gentar, dan _namja_ itu hanya diam di sana.

" _Aish_ , sial!"

BRUAK!

"Awwww!"

SRET!

Kedua preman itu segera berlari, dan menghempaskan Himchan yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tubuh itu limbung, dan hampir menghantam dinding di sebelahnya, kalau saja sepasang lengan kekar tidak menahannya.

Himchan membuka matanya, dan berhadapan dengan mata tajam _namja_ misterius itu.

Entah hanya perasaan Himchan saja, atau _namja_ di hadapannya benar-benar menahan nafasnya–Himchan tidak merasakan hembusan nafas hangat _namja_ itu. _Namja_ misterius itu menatap Himchan lekat, dan Himchan membalas balik tatapannya dengan mata polosnya–walau begitu, masih ada deret ketakutan di sana.

 _Namja_ misterius itu membantu Himchan berdiri, dan Himchan masih harus berpegangan pada kedua lengan kekar _namja_ itu–tubuhnya masih gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Te-terimakasih."ucap Himchan, lirih.

 _Namja_ misterius itu menatap Himchan dalam diam, dan Himchan memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah _namja_ di hadapannya.

Garis rahang tegas, mata yang tajam, hidung bangir, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang berkesan dingin–bibirnya penuh dan tajam. Kilat di matanya memancarkan kebuasan tersembunyi, dan Himchan tidak perlu menerka-nerka berapa tinggi _namja_ itu–Himchan hanyalah sepantaran telinganya.

Kesunyian menyertai mereka, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara.

 _Namja_ misterius itu memalingkan wajahnya pada plastik _sushi_ Himchan, kemudian mengambilnya dan membersihkan plastiknya yang agak kotor oleh tanah–untung saja isinya masih selamat. Dia menatap Himchan, kemudian menyerahkannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bicara? A-aku Kim Himchan."ucap Himchan, berusaha mencairkan suasana di sana.

.

.

"Kau akan mengenalku."

"Eh?"

Himchan mengernyit, begitu mendengar suara berat itu. _Namja_ itu menatap Himchan, kemudian segera berlari menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan.

Meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terpaku di sana, dengan plastik _sushi_ di tangannya.

-XOXO-

Lagi-lagi, Himchan memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan kejadian kemarin dengan Kim _ahjussi_. Himchan hanya memendamnya sendiri, dan tidak ada gunanya orang lain tahu soal itu. Hanya satu yang mengganjal kepalanya.

 _Siapa namja itu?_

" _Aish_ , kemarin aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan produser itu karena beliau tidak ada. Sekarang, kita berdua yang harus menunggunya di kafe kopi ini. Menyebalkan."gerutu Kim _ahjussi_ , dan Himchan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

KRING KRING

Lonceng kafe itu terdengar, dan Himchan maupun Kim _ahjussi_ mengalihkan pandangan ke sana.

Seketika, sekitar Himchan sunyi.

 _Namja_ berpakaian rapi itu menatap Himchan dalam diam, kemudian menghampiri mereka dan memamerkan _gummy smile_ -nya. Himchan hanya diam, perasaannya campur aduk.

"Nah, Himchan, ini produser yang kemarin aku bicarakan. Dia yang akan memproduseri album _repackaged_ -mu nanti. Produser Bang, ini Kim Himchan, artis kita."

Himchan menoleh dengan kaku ke arah Kim _ahjussi_ , kemudian ikut berdiri. _Namja_ di hadapannya menatap Himchan, dan Himchan tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu.

"Salam kenal. Aku Produser Bang, yang akan memproduseri album barumu nanti."

Himchan terdiam. Matanya mengerjap. Oh, Himchan harap dia tidak salah dengar.

Suara itu persis dengan apa yang dia dengar dari _namja_ misterius semalam.

"...Himchan!"

"EH!?"

"Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?"tanya Kim _ahjussi_ , menatap Himchan dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku Kim Himchan. Salam kenal."ucap Himchan.

Produser Bang menatap tingkah Himchan, tapi sejurus kemudian tersenyum. Dia duduk di hadapan Kim _ahjussi_ dan Himchan, sehingga bisa dengan bebas menatap keduanya.

Kim _ahjussi_ mulai mendiskusikan proyek _repackaged album_ Himchan dengan serius, tanpa menyadari raut wajah Himchan yang dibuat kebingungan.

Entahlah, semua rumit.

-XOXO-

"Himchan, hari ini kau akan diantar oleh Produser Bang ke rumah. Rumahmu yang asli. Kurasa, tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan lagi soal _stalker_ itu."ucap Kim _ahjussi_.

" _Stalker_?"tanya _namja_ ber- _gummy smile_ di hadapannya, heran.

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu satpam di agensi kami mendapati Himchan tengah dikuntit oleh seseorang dan dipotret diam-diam. Aku rasa, dia adalah seorang _stalker_. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak terjadi lagi dan Himchan bisa kembali ke rumahnya dengan aman."jelas Kim _ahjussi_ , diangguki Produser Bang.

"Sangat disayangkan."

Produser Bang menoleh pada Himchan, dan _namja_ manis itu masih memasang raut bingung serta herannya.

"Ayo, Himchan, kita pulang."

"Eh, ayo."

Produser Bang membukakan pintu penumpang, dan Himchan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelahnya, Produser Bang berjalan ke pintu kemudi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

BRM!

Dan mobil itu pun langsung dilajukan, menuju ke rumah Himchan.

-XOXO-

"Jadi ini rumahmu. Hangat sekali."

"Terimakasih."

Himchan menunduk, dan matanya sesekali menengok ke arah Produser Bang yang masih mengamati lingkungan sekitar rumah Himchan. Entahlah, Himchan rasa sungguh tidak sopan jika menanyai _namja_ itu soal kejadian kemarin. Tapi, ada dorongan dalam diri Himchan untuk meyakinkan bahwa..

..bahwa _namja_ di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

"Eum, Produser Bang, a-aku mau bertanya."ucap Himchan, membuka percakapan.

"Yongnam saja. Ada apa?"ucap _namja_ itu, diselingi senyuman tampannya.

"Kemarin.. kenapa kau tidak bisa menemui Kim _ahjussi_?"tanya Himchan, _to the point_.

Yongnam terdiam, menatap Himchan dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Himchan menunduk malu, tapi sejurus kemudian heran ketika mendengar kekehan Yongnam. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, dia mendapati Yongnam yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku ada rapat penting dengan para petinggi perusahaan tempat aku memimpin, dan rapat itu benar-benar penting sehingga aku terpaksa mengganti jadwal pertemuanku dengan Kim _ahjussi_. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Yongnam.

 _Tentu saja. Bukan Yongnam orangnya_ ; batin Himchan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Yongnam."

Himchan keluar dari mobil itu, dan bergegas berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yongnam mengawasi Himchan sampai masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah Himchan masuk ke dalam rumah, dia langsung meraih sesuatu dari _dashboard_.

Sebuah ponsel.

Yongnam menyalakan ponsel itu, kemudian menekan beberapa nomor. Setelahnya, dia mulai mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Kim Himchan pulang dengan selamat. Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada ancaman, dan semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada _stalker_ di sekitar sini."ucap Yongnam.

Setelahnya, Yongnam menaruh ponselnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

-XOXO-

KLANG! KLANG!

Sudah 4 jam Himchan tertidur, dan _namja_ itu terbangun oleh suara-suara dari balik pintu dapur di belakang rumahnya.

"Eungh, suara apa itu?"gumam Himchan.

Himchan berjalan ke arah dapur, tak lupa menyalakan lampunya. Dia menatap pintu itu, kemudian membukanya dengan masih setengah terkantuk.

CKLEK

BUAGH!

Seketika, pandangannya menggelap.

Yang Himchan ingat adalah.. seseoran menghajarnya. Dia melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, yang kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam tebal.

" _YA_!"

BUAGH!

Pekikan suara yang berat dan dalam terdengar, disusul oleh suara seseorang saling menghajar dan–sebelum Himchan benar-benar tidak sadar–dia merasa seseorang menggoyang tubuhnya.

"HIMCHAN!"

Setelahnya, Himchan pingsan.

-XOXO-

"Eungh."

Himchan membuka matanya, membiaskan cahaya di atasnya perlahan. Himchan menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya, dan menengok ke segala arah.

Kamarnya?

"Argh.."

Himchan memegangi kepalanya, ketika dirasa perih yang menjalari kepalanya perlahan. Himchan memegangi bagian yang sakit itu, sedikit merabanya. _Eh? Perban?_ ; batin Himchan.

Ketika Himchan menatap ke arah pintu, dia nyaris saja terpekik ketakutan.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di sana, menatapnya dalam diam. Tubuhnya nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup bayang-bayang hitam.

"SIAPA KAU!? APA MAUMU DENGANKU!?"pekik Himchan, histeris.

SRING!

"ARGHH!"

Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menyerangnya, dan Himchan tak dapat menahan airmatanya. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya, dan _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam itu menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Kau diserang seseorang 2 jam lalu. _Stalker_ -mu."ucap _namja_ itu, memberi penjelasan.

"Yo-Yongnam?"kaget Himchan, menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya.

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh, kemudian menggeleng. Himchan mengerut bingung. Hey, jelas-jelas _namja_ itu adalah Yongnam–Himchan sangat mengenali wajah Yongnam! Himchan merasa kepalanya perlahan-lahan pusing.

"Aku saudara Yongnam. Namaku Bang Yongguk. Sebenarnya, aku adalah produser album barumu, hanya saja tadi siang Yongnam yang mewakiliku."ucap _namja_ itu.

Himchan benar-benar dibuat kebingungan.

"Ta-tapi kan.. Bang Yongnam produserku!"ucap Himchan, jelas-jelas mengingat percakapan Yongnam dengan Kim _ahjussi_ di kafe tadi siang.

"Kim _ahjussi_ hanya mengenalkan saudaraku sebagai ' _Produser Bang_ ', bukan ' _Produser Bang Yongguk_ '. Saudara kembarku mengambil alih pertemuan tadi siang karena aku sedang ada urusan lain."jelas Yongguk, membuat Himchan _speechless_.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Himchan, benar-benar bingung bagaimana mengurutkan semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang menyerangnya.

"Aku mulai mengawasimu semenjak kejadian buku _diary_ -mu yang tercuri itu. Aku mendengar info itu langsung dari Kim _ahjussi_ , yang menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa mengalami _mental breakdown_ seminggu lalu. Kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikutimu ketika kau keluar dari rumah menuju gedung agensi. Untungnya, agensimu menyadari itu."jelas Yongguk, membuat Himchan mulai menyadari semuanya.

"Jadi, bukan kau yang memberiku _sticky notes_ kuning itu?"tanya Himchan, dan Yongguk tersenyum sembari menggeleng.

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang menyusup ke dalam rumah pribadi seseorang dan memporak-porandakan kehidupan privasi orang itu. Bukan aku."jawab Yongguk, jelas dan mantap.

"Lalu, siapa?"tanya Himchan, heran bukan main.

Yongguk berjalan ke luar kamar Himchan, dan dia langsung menyeret sesuatu ke dalam–sepertinya dia agak kesulitan. Himchan nyaris saja berteriak, melihat apa yang diseret Yongguk.

Seorang _namja_ , dengan pakaian serba hitam–persis seperti yang Yongguk pakai!

"Dia adalah _stalker_ yang dibicarakan Kim _ahjussi_. _Sticky notes_ , kotak misterius, pencuri _diary_ -mu, dan seseorang yang menguntitmu dari rumah menuju agensi adalah dia. Aku sudah mengamatinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ketika aku melihat seseorang menguntitmu."jelas Yongguk.

"Lalu, orang yang menyelamatkanku dari para preman itu?"tanya Himchan, semakin dibuat penasaran.

"Itu aku. Aku melihat kau dalam bahaya, dan aku langsung membantumu."jawab Yongguk, jelas.

"Yang menguntitku menggunakan motor _sport_?"tanya Himchan, dan Yongguk kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Itu juga aku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, yah, walaupun aku juga ikut memotretmu diam-diam dari kejauhan. Kau terlalu cantik waktu itu."ucap Yongguk, dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya–gugup, sepertinya.

 _Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!_ ; batin Himchan, merasa frustasi.

"Jadi.."

.

.

".. kau juga adalah seorang _stalker_?"

Yongguk terdiam mendengar ucapan Himchan, apalagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik _namja_ manis itu. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Himchan penuh arti dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku adalah _stalker_ -mu juga. Aku adalah _stalker_ yang menjagamu dari kejauhan. Tidak seperti _stalker_ kebanyakan yang mengusik ketenanganmu, aku memastikan bahwa kau melalui aktivitasmu dengan lancar dan tidak diganggu siapapun, termasuk _sasaeng_ -mu di luar sana. Aku adalah _stalker_ yang berjalan dalam bayang-bayang, tak terlihat, tetapi akan terus melindungimu tanpa kau ketahui."

Himchan terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yongguk. Yongguk tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap kepala Himchan yang terluka. Perban masih menghiasi di sana, tapi tidak menyurutkan kecantikan Himchan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Besok jadwalmu penuh, ingat?"

Yongguk berdiri, kemudian tersenyum. Dia membopoh tubuh _stalker_ Himchan yang pingsan itu, kemudian membawanya keluar. Himchan masih belum bisa menerima semuanya, dan entah kenapa kakinya sudah keluar dari kasur dan berdiri.

Dia mengejar Yongguk.

"YONGGUK!"

Yongguk menoleh, dan menurunkan tubuh _stalker_ yang pingsan itu. Himchan berjalan ke arahnya, dan matanya mengunci tatapan Yongguk. Tubuhnya agak gemetaran, dan Yongguk baru menyadari bahwa Himchan hanya mengenakan piyama tidur tipis.

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan, kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Himchan. Himchan terdiam, mengamati pergerakan Yongguk.

"Jangan keluar malam-malam. Kau bisa kena flu."ucap Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum, lalu mengusak rambut Himchan. Dia pun berbalik.

GREP!

Sepasang lengan kurus berkulit putih bak susu mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Yongguk terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kim Himchan baru saja memeluknya!

Himchan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Yongguk yang bidang. Yongguk bisa merasakan bahwa punggungnya basah. Ya, Himchan menangis.

"Hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut."bisik Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk mengusap lengan Himchan, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia melepas dekapan itu, kemudian membalik badannya dan menangkup wajah Himchan dengan satu tangannya. Himchan menatap Yongguk, tepat ke dalam mata yang tajam itu. Kedua tangan kurusnya mencengkram pundak bidang Yongguk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu, Kim Himchan."

CHU!

Dan ciuman lembut itu pun tak terelakkan.

 _._

 _Ketika kau mendengar kata-kata seperti 'stalker', mungkin hanya stigma negatif di sana. Penguntit._

 _Tapi, Yongguk menunjukkan bahwa seorang stalker tidak selamanya jahat. Buktinya, dia menjadi stalker demi melindungi Kim Himchan, sosok pujaan hatinya, dari para stalker lain yang berniat buruk padanya._

 _Pada akhirnya, cintanya yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang hitam pun terbalas, indah dan bagaikan cerita negeri dongeng._

 _Dan Himchan, sang pujaan hati, tak pernah menyesal untuk memiliki seorang stalker sekaligus produser tetap bernama Bang Yongguk._

 _Pada akhirnya, kisah cinta mereka pun berakhir manis._

 _._

 **THE END**

AAAAAAHHHH NISTAAAAAAAAAA! Panjanggg banget ASDFGHJKL Manda sebagai author PUAS BANGET bisa ngetik sepanjang ini wkwkwk.

Jadi intinya, Himchan itu punya 2 STALKER guys. Yang satu itu stalker jahat, dan satu lagi stalker baik alias BANG YONGGUK! Namanya stalker, pakaiannya ya yang gelap-gelap gitu deh (serba hitam wkwkwk).

Hmm, semoga ceritanya nggak membingungkan yaaa guyss wkwkwk! Manda berusaha sebisaa mungkin agar ceritanya itu nggak membingungkan dan semuanya terkuak di akhir!

So, mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE**?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
